


Juice

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [30]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slightly steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	Juice

Billy woke up frowning as he shifted in his bed because the big, warm lump of Steve was not where it was supposed to be and he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Billy’s house was empty but for them. His dad was gone, like gone gone, and hadn’t been heard from in a month. Hopper had said if Neil Hargrove came back, they should call him. Susan and Max we’re visiting Max’s grandmother.

The idea of having Billy’s house to themselves was nice, sure, but Billy would take Steve’s house any day. Yet christening Billy’s bed had apparently meant a lot to Steve.

“I want you to fuck me in your bed,” he’d whispered in Billy’s ear.

Well, Billy wasn’t turning that down.

“Steve?” Billy said.

Billy rubbed his eyes and Steve appeared in the doorway. Billy blinked and he lost his breath a little.

Steve was wearing Billy’s briefs, a red pair that fit tight around his rounder ass, his big dick practically bursting out of them. He also wore Billy’s white button-down open, like a little make-do robe. He leaned there in the doorway, guzzling from a half-gallon of orange juice stolen from the kitchen, his hair a sexy disaster because Billy could never keep his hands out of it.

There was something about it…

Steve was no petite girl so the shirt wasn’t huge on him, but it was loose because Steve was leaner, his shoulders a little less broad. There was something about Steve wearing his shirt and underwear right out of Billy’s bed that made Billy’s cock swell and he stretched a little. He felt pleasantly possessive.

Steve smiled and ambled into the room, his gait a little off. Billy wondered if Steve could still feel him inside.

“You alright, baby?” Steve said, his voice was hoarse.

“Uh yeah…” Billy said, and his own voice was like sandpaper. They’d talked a lot the night before, drank some, smoked too much. “No, like…. It’s just, I can’t believe you’re actually wearing my clothes.”

Steve ducked his head and then looked up a little shyly. “I like wearing your clothes.” He knelt on the bed and handed Billy the jug of orange juice and straddled him over the sheet. Billy took a long swallow of juice and nearly choked when he felt Steve’s knuckles grazing the line of his throat as he swallowed.

_Round five_ , Billy thought, if one was counting from last night’s rounds.

The pleasant coldness and tartness of the juice made him feel suddenly energized and then Steve’s hands were at his hips and he was grinding into him. Billy moaned a little as he chugged some more juice and Steve grabbed the jug back, smiling around the lip as he drank with his eyes still on Billy. Drops of orange juice spilled around his mouth and dribbled down his chin and slid down his throat to the chest revealed by that nice open shirt.

Billy blinked dumbly and reached out to catch a sticky orange drop with his finger as it slid between Steve’s pecs. “We’re outta juice,” Billy mumbled.

Steve laughed and tossed the now empty jug behind his shoulder. “Oh, I don’t think so,” he breathed, before pushing Billy down on the bed.

 


End file.
